Always Be Little in My Eyes
by xxTwilightHSMxx
Summary: Zac Efron can’t seem to fathom that his little girl is sixteen years old. When his daughter goes to them to ask if she can go on a date, how will Zac take it?


A/N: Hi, guys

A/N: Hi, guys. This is my new oneshot. I really hope you like it! Enjoy! 

Summary: Zac Efron and his wife, Vanessa, have had a wonderful life. Years ago, they gave up the Hollywood spotlight, and settle down with their kids. Now, their children are growing up, and Zac can't seem to fathom that his little girl is sixteen years old. When his daughter goes to them to ask if she can go on a date, how will Zac take it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac or the rest of the High School Musical gang….so sad, I know. 

Always Be Little in My Eyes

Vanessa was curled up with a blanket on the couch, reading a book, while the heat and glow from the fireplace could be seen in the background. She was finally able to enjoy some peace and quiet for a little while. She loved her children and husband but sometimes they just drove her nuts. 

She had a wonderful life. She had been an actress for a while before she and Zac got married when she was 25, and it was still blissful as it had been then. A year later, their daughter Isabella Ava Efron entered the world on May 16, 2017. At first, their Hollywood lives wasn't that bad but after a while, it took a toll on them, and decided they didn't want that life for them and their children. They took themselves out of the business and focused on being a normal family. They did, however, stayed in close contact with Corbin, Ashley and Jared. 

They moved out of Los Angles, and moved up to northern California. They want to move closer to Zac's parents as well as getting a little further away from Hollywood. They settled into San Luis Obispo, Zac's hometown. They moved into a cute, blue, two-floor home with a nice long farmer's porch out in front. It was settled on 123 Fox Hollow Rd, two streets away from Zac's parents.** (I looked it up. That is a real street in San Luis Obispo) **Zac went into the family business and became a lawyer. Vanessa, on the otherhand, opted to become a high school teacher at Arroyo Grande High School. Zac went there during his high school years as well as where Emerson and Isabella went now. 

Two years later, Emerson Daniel Efron joined them on October 5, 2019. Their lives were even more bissful, with two toddlers running around. They carried on with their lives, watching their children grow up, their Hollywood life becoming a distant memory. Their third and final child, Nicole Kylie Efron joined them on April 14, 2025. 

Zac was currently at his office downtown. He normally worked from 8 to 7, but some days he worked later. They didn't have dinner until he came home. Isabella was at her friend, Mackenzie Muillio's, house. Emerson was the Bleu's house, with his friend Jayden. As for little Nicole, she was at her dance class. 

Vanessa got up from her warm, cozy place on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple. Since having her three kids, she always complained that she lost her figure. Zac, of course, always told her she hadn't and was still just as beautiful as ever. She didn't agree and started herself on a small diet. She started eating healthier and taking out the take-out food out of her diet. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse, and dialed her husband. 

**Vanessa- Bold**/ _Zac- Italic's_

"Hello, beautiful"

"**Hey, Zac" **

"What's up?"

"**Do you think you can pick Nicole up on you're way home from work? I have to pick up Bella and Emerson and Nicole is across town from them" **

"Sure, I'm almost done here and I'll pick up dinner on the way"

"**No, you can't do that! We just ate out two days ago" **

"So?"

"**So? You want me to gain 10 pounds? I am on a diet Zac. I need to eat healthy!"**

"Goodness sakes, Nessa. You don't need to lose weight. You're perfect the way you are!"

"**Really? Then why did one of my kids in class today told me I was losing my touch?!" **

"WHAT?! I'll kill him. Van, you're beautiful. You can't listen to a kid; they don't have a brain. I'm you're husband. I know what I'm talking about. Now quit the frickin diet! I'm getting dinner; it's too late to cook. See you soon. Love you" 

"**Love you, too. Bye" **

Vanessa closed her phone and sighed. Why did Zac make everything so complicated? She grabbed her coat and headed to her car. She got in and drove off. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the Bleu's home. She parked the car, walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. A minute later, the door opened and Vanessa was looking at Corbin. 

"Hey, Ness. Come on in, Emerson should be down in a minute. So, how are you?" Corbin asked the pretty brunette in front of him. 

"Zac is just aggravating me. He thinks I don't need to be on a diet. I clearly do and he is picking up dinner. We did that two nights ago! Two nights! I've concluded he wants me fat, so if he leaves me, that can be his excuse" Vanessa stated. Corbin looked at her bewildered. 

"What the heck? Are you out of you mind? You're on a diet? Why? You have an amazing figure. Why would Zac leave you? I think you need some help" Corbin seriously told her. 

"I do not. Emerson Daniel Efron, get you're ass down here now!" She snapped. A minute later, Emerson came trudging down the stairs with Jayden in tow. 

"What's the matter, mom?" he asked. 

Nothing, now please get in the car" Emerson and Jayden shrugged, but he got in the car. 

"Thanks Corbin, see you later. Tell Sophia I said hi," She said, before walking back to the car. She drove off to the next location. 

A few minutes later, she was ringing the doorbell of the Muillio's. Ashley answered and pulled Vanessa into a hug. 

"Hey girl. What's up? Oh and I should tell you, Bella was talking to Kenzie about asking Zac to let her go on a date. Thought you would like to know" Ashley said. 

"Really? Well, I know that won't go over well. Zac will freak. He's always complaining on how she's growing up too fast" Vanessa replied. 

"That's Zac for ya. Jared does that with Kenzie too" they both busted out laughing. Minutes later, Isabella came down. They said goodbye and promised to meet up for lunch on Saturday. The car ride was pretty quiet until they pulled into the driveway of their home. 

"Hey, mom?" Bella asked quietly. 

"Yes?" Vanessa replied. 

"Do you think I can go on a date Saturday night?" Bella asked softly, hoping the answer to be yes. 

"I don't know, hun. We need to talk to you're dad first" She smiled sadly. 

"Oh, ok, mom" Bella said, already knowing the answer was no. Her father never let her date. They left the car and walked into the house. 

When they walked into the kitchen, they saw their dad putting slices of pizza of paper plates. Emerson and Bella smiled. They walked up to him and poked his side. Zac jumped 5 feet in the air. He was really ticklish. 

"Hey! That was mean" he pouted. 

"Sorry, dad. It was just funny" Bella replied. 

"You're lucky you're my baby girl" Zac said, pulling Bella into a hug. Bella sighed. That all I will ever be, huh? She thought. They broke out of the hug and Bella went into the living room where Emerson and Nicole were watching TV. Zac walked over and pulled Vanessa into a hug. They broke it and Zac started to kiss her neck. 

"Zac, stop it. The kids are right in there" Vanessa complained. 

"Fine, but I get you later" He pouted, reluctantly pulling away from his wife. "Everyone come and eat" he shouted, setting the plates on the table. The kids ran into the kitchen and started to gobble their food down. Vanessa just stared at her plate. Zac looked up from taking another piece out of the box, and sighed. 

"Van, what the heck is you're problem? It's food. Eat it!" Zac commanded. 

"It's greasy and so fattening. I can't" Vanessa complained.

" Damn it, Van. Eat the stupid slice of pizza" Zac said angrily. 

"I can't! We ate Greek food Monday and it's only Wednesday. I will get fat!" Vanessa exclaimed while the kids looked on. Why won't their mom eat the pizza? She was far from fat. 

"You're not fat and you won't get fat! Stop it! You have an amazing figure!" Zac cried. This was getting ridiculous. 

"But…"

"No buts. You don't belong on a diet. I think after being with you for 20 years and married for 9, I can tell if you are getting fat" Zac said.

"Really?" Vanessa said teary. 

"You beautiful Van, now please eat the pizza" Zac replied. Vanessa smiled at her husband then dug into her slice. 

"Dad?" Bella spoke up. Vanessa looked between them. She knew what Bella was going to ask. 

"Yes, baby girl?" he responded. 

"Can I please go on a date Saturday?" Bella asked softly. Zac stopped eating and stared at his daughter. He took in her features. She was the exact replica of her mother except for her eyes. She had his eyes. A deep shade of blue. He remembered the day she was born…

_Flashback_

"_ZACKARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN!" Vanessa screamed, giving another push. Sweat was streaming down her face. Zac shot the doctor a worried glance, who just chuckled. _

"_Don't worry. They all say that. They don't really mean it" The doctor laughed. Zac sighed in relief and continued to coax his wife. Ten minutes later, Vanessa gave a final push and a cry was heard. The doctor took the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. Vanessa fell back panting while Zac wiped her forehead, then kissed it. _

"_Great job, Van! You did wonderful" Zac praised his wife. Vanessa just smiled. _

"_Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, dad?" the nurse asked him. He nodded. He cut it and the doctors cleaned up the baby, then handed it to him. Zac just stared down at the baby him and Vanessa just created. She was so beautiful. She looked just like Vanessa except for the eyes. They were his. The baby gave a small cry and Zac just cradled her. He brought her over to Vanessa. _

"_What should we name her?" Zac asked his wife. _

"_Mmm….I was thinking of Isabella. I really like it!" Vanessa said, feeling her baby's hand. _

"_Mmm…I do to. How about Ava for the middle name?" Zac asked._

"_Perfect" Vanessa replied. _

"_Welcome to the world, Isabella Ava Efron" Zac said, smiling down at their daughter. He vowed to always protect her and to make sure she stayed his baby girl forever. _

_End Flashback_

Zac finally fell back into reality. He just took in what she said. No, she couldn't. She was too young! She was his baby girl. Always.

"What? A date? You're only 16!" Zac cried. Bella looked down, sad. Tears were threatening to fall. 

"Zac, she's not a little girl anymore. She's 16. She's old enough to date. I started dating you when I was 15" Vanessa told her husband. 

"Van, but she's my baby. She can't! She's too young. Boys will hurt her. I refused to allow that to happen" Zac exclaimed. Tears slipped down Isabella's face. Zac looked at her. "I'm sorry Bella, but I can't! Maybe when you're 18" Zac softly told her. 

"Zac, stop it! She's old enough to date and you can't stop her. You're lucky she's a good kid and listens to you. If I was her and my father told me that I would have gone out anyway. Let her go. You can't keep her young forever!" Vanessa cried. 

"But…" 

"No! She's old enough. Let her go. She knows how to pick the good from the bad," Vanessa said. Zac sighed, knowing he had no choice. 

"Alright, you can, but I meet him first and if I don't like him you aren't going. Got it?" Zac told his daughter. She broke out into smiles. She got up and ran into his arms and hugged him. 

"Thanks dad. You will love Chris Aldridge. He's so sweet!" Bella squealed. 

"Chris Aldridge? I have him in English class. He's really smart, best in my classes" Vanessa said. 

"Will see if he's smart. I will give him a talk. I can tell who's smart or not" Zac put in. 

"Thanks dad. I love you" Bella cried, hugging him tighter. 

"Love you, too, baby girl" Zac replied. 

Saturday night finally arrived. Isabella and her mother were in her room trying to find the perfect outfit. Clothes were being thrown all over the place. They must of went though her closet at least twice. 

"Mom, what do I wear? This is taking too long!" Isabella complained. Vanessa walked over to the closet again, and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tanktop. She also handed her daughter a pair of black flats. 

"Now, hurry up and get dressed. I'm sure Chris will be here soon. He's never late for my class" Vanessa smiled. 

In the mean time, Zac was pacing around the living room. Why did he agree to this? She was too young! What if their relationship was going to change because he let her go out? Vanessa came down the stairs watching Zac, amused. 

"Hun, you're going to burn the carpet with you're feet" Vanessa pointed out to her husband, watching him pacing way too much. 

"Are you sure this is right? She's only 16, Van! What if he hurts her? I don't think I can handle it!" Zac exclaimed. The doorbell rung. "I'll go get it" he told Vanessa, who went back up the stairs to check on Bella. 

He walked to the front door and opened it, looked at the teen in front on him. He seemed decent enough. No tattoo's, percings, or Mohawk hair. That was a good sign. "Come in" He told the teen.

Chris entered, nervous at how this would go. The walked into the living room and Zac motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. He did and looked around. Thing were quiet while they waited for the girls to come down. A few minutes later, they heard a cough and looked toward the stairs, where Isabella was making her way down with Vanessa trailing behind her. Chris got up and held out a hand to Bella. She gracefully took it and giggled at his manners.

"Wow, Bella, you look beautiful" Chris whispered in her ear. She smiled. 

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself" She replied. He smiled back. 

Zac was still staring at his daughter. She looked so beautiful. Where did his baby girl go? It was like she disappeared overnight. He smiled at his wife who grinned back at him. Chris and Isabella took seats on the couch while Zac and Vanessa took the love seat. 

"So, you're Chris Aldridge" Zac stated. Vanessa gave him a look. He ignored it. 

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you. Bella talks about you non-stop" Chris smiled. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well. You know my wife, Vanessa?" Zac asked expecting him to call her Vanessa. 

"Yes, I do. Mrs. Efron is my English teacher. She's so cool. Oh and by the way Mrs. Efron, I was wondering if you graded my term paper yet?" Chris asked softly. Zac smiled. Wow, this kid didn't seem too bad. He had manners and didn't call them Zanessa or say anything about their past glory days. 

"Yes, I did, Mr. Aldridge. It was an A, as usual" Vanessa smiled. Wow, I guess Van was right. He was smart. She always gives the kids tough term papers. Zac thought. " Oh and please call me Vanessa, when you're outside of school," Vanessa added. 

"Umm…ok, Vanessa" He said hesitantly. They both smiled. He really seemed like a good kid. 

So, Chris, you are aware that if you hurt my daughter, you will get hurt" Zac stated. Chris nodded. 

"I am. But I'm not worried" He said. 

"Why not?" Zac asked. 

"Because I don't plan on hurting her. I have liked her since I first met her at the age of 5" Chris replied. Wow, that's a long time. Isabella just sat there, smiling away. 

"I see, well you are warned. I guess you can go, but have her home by 11" Zac told them.

"No problem, Mr. Efron. I'll have her on time" Chris said to them. He sat up, taking Bella's hand and walked to the front door. 

"Bye mom, dad. See you later" Bella called over her shoulder, before they close the door. 

"Don't worry, hun. She will be fine" Vanessa told him. 

"I know, that's what worries me" he replied. 

Zac was lying on the couch, watching a movie with Vanessa, when he heard the front door open and close. They looked toward that direction and saw Bella standing in the doorway of the living room, with a huge smile on her face. She ran over to her father and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks dad. That was the best night of my life. I love you," she said, before kissing her mother's cheek, then running up the stairs. 

"See, I told you she would be fine" Vanessa told her husband.

" I know. I just don't want her to grow up. I love you" He told his wife, kissing her gently on the lips. 

"I love you too" She replied, snuggling up to him. 

Zac knew his daughter was growing up and he learned to accept that, but she would always be his little girl in his eyes. 


End file.
